brookportharborauseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Tianyi V4
This article is about the VOCALOID4 software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID character then click here. History 2015 On May 29, 2015, in a Q/A session with Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd., fans asked questions about a possibility to update their VOCALOID3s. The company responded that it was always in consideration, but noted that upgrading a VOCALOID was not easy as it would require time, funding, and effort to revisit a VOCALOID. At the time, the company’s operations and survival could not allow them to update any vocals.Q/A session On July 23, in response to a producer’s question, Yuezheng Longya’s production was leaked. It was also noted that SHN was considering VOCALOID4 updates for Luo Tianyi, YANHE, and Yuezheng Ling.screenshot of the conversation 2016 In February 2016, a fan contacted SHN about their production plans. SHN responded that they were planning to make a VOCALOID4 update for Tianyi and were contacting Shan Xin to work on the update. If she responded to their messages and agreed to revoice Tianyi, SHN planned to make an announcement in the future. The conversation was later leaked on Weibo.Tianyi V4 leak Tianyi's VOCALOID4 production was officially announced on March 12. Her original voicebank would be improved and it was confirmed that she would be receiving at least one additional voicebank. However, the name of it was not revealed at the time and it was unknown if she was receiving any more voicebanks.Luo Tianyi V4 officially confirmed On March 22, it was reported that Shan Xin already began recording for the update.http://weibo.com/5582156776/DnpQnxOSG On July 1, it was announced that her V4 design would be showcased at Firefly ACG Festival.http://weibo.com/5582156776/DCOlRBzLB On July 14, a cutout of her V4 design was shown, but SHN claimed it was a possible design and a draft. Due to the Chinese fans' concerns towards the design, SHN noted that they may adjust it in the future."V4 形象"Vsinger's response to design reaction It was later confirmed that her whole design would be changed.http://weibo.com/5146173015/E09FDDZ83 The design was shown in a promotional poster for Tianyi's appearance at the bilibili Macro Link concert in 2016. According to the Weibo post, Tianyi would be performing at the concert using her initial V4 design.bilibili Macro Link poster During the concert on July 23, two songs utilized her V4 voicebanks while "66CCFF" used her V3 voicebank and outfit. One of the songs was a brand new song which was later revealed to be named "Yè Wǔ".Tianyi V4 voicebank in concert According to a conversation between Rosary, a voicebank developer from SHN, and Wei Tu, an artist from the Chinese fandom, "Yè Wǔ" was using Tianyi's "Power" voicebank.http://weibo.com/5622366457/E0cZWj81P The other song using her V4 voicebank was "CONNECT ~Xīn de Liánjiē~", but it was not specified whether this song used her Power voicebank or something else. Atunemic, the producer of this song, noted that the sound quality in her V4 update was improved.http://weibo.com/1570387297/E0cH7DQ9L 2017 On June 17, 2017, Tianyi's V4 voicebanks were used at the Vsinger Live concert and introduced the existence of a Japanese voicebank for her. On June 19, the boxarts for both languages were revealed. Each boxart featured Tianyi in different designs drawn by TID.http://weibo.com/5146173015/F8ySPiicO On September 15, it was announced that Tianyi's V4 package would be set for pre-order beginning on October 1 and that a sale would run from October 1 to October 31.http://weibo.com/5146173015/FlWNBxdwP It was confirmed that her V4 update would have two voicebanks: "Méng" (萌; English: Normal; literally "cute" or "moe") and "Níng" (凝; English: Power; literally: "solid", "cohesion", or "gathering strength").http://weibo.com/5146173015/FoekS3Npg She was intended to release before December 31.https://imgur.com/Q9Sb8mC She was confirmed to be delivered on December 30 based on reviews listed on her taobao product page. Product Information Demonstration songs System Requirements *'OS:': Windows 8.1, Windows 8, Windows 7 (32/64bit), Windows 10 *'CPU:' Intel Dual Core CPU *'RAM:' 8GB (at least 4GB) *'Hard Disk Capacity:' 8GB *Internet connection. Voicebanks References Navigation Category:Luo Tianyi Category:Voicebanks Category:Vsinger Category:Chinese voicebank Category:VOCALOID4 voicebank Category:Updated voicebank Category:Chinese XSY voicebank